


Eridan x Reader Fluff

by artsyAquarius



Series: One-Shot Requests [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gills, Mindless Fluff, Tickle torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsyAquarius/pseuds/artsyAquarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some short, fun fluff featuring my boy Eridan. An idea I've been toying with for a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eridan x Reader Fluff

“Your recuperacoon is fuckin wweird.”   
You roll your eyes affectionately, smiling up at the ceiling. “It’s called a bed, Eridan.”   
“Wwhatevver.”   
You go and sit down on said bed, patting the mattress next to you. “C’mon, sit down. It’s comfy!” you say coaxingly.   
He raises an eyebrow and sits down, looking kind of awkward. You know he’s been tired lately, exhausted and grumpy. You want to cheer him up, see him smile even once. “It’s weird; when I got here, I didn’t expect to become friends with weird aliens like you guys.” You tried to avoid saying words like ‘died’, and you knew you and Eridan were more than friends. Whatever that even meant in troll terms.   
The troll in question gives you a wry smile through his dorky glasses. “Yeah, wwell, you humans are evven wweirder.” He’s leaning towards you now, kind of towering over you. God, trolls are tall. His hands reach up to your head. “You havven’t got any horns,” he starts massaging the spots on your head where his horns were.   
You smirk. “Horns are stupid.” He puts a finger to his lips. “I mean, the horns ain’t evven that big a deal. But, cod, you humans aren’t evven seadwwellers or anything. You don’t havve any fins,” He touches your cheeks, running a cold finger down your face.   
“Or gills,” now his fingers are on your neck, rubbing the sensitive skin there. He stands up suddenly, and you gaze at him questionably. He holds out his hands, and he rolls his eyes when you don’t do anything.   
“Just grab my fuckin hands, wwill you?” you do, and he swings you up off your bed and brings you close to him. “Turn around,” he orders, spinning his finger in a circle. You roll your eyes and comply, sighing. He was so bossy.   
You gasp softly as you feel his icy fingertips on your waist, pulling the fabric of your shirt up. “What are you doing?!” you’re panicking a little; this is happening too quickly.   
Eridan just huffs at you like you’re an idiot. “I’m just checkin to see if you havve side gills or wwhatevver.” Of course. That explains everything.   
His freezing hands are running up and down your back, sending chills up your spine. Then his fingers are working your sides, and you try to supress a giggle. Eridan notices. “You’re ticklish?”   
You shake your head, still willing yourself not to laugh. “Then I guess you won’t mind if I do this?” Now he’s tickling you hard, strumming his fingers over your stomach. You start laughing wildly and squirm, but he holds you tight.   
“Eridan! Stop it!” you squeak out between peals of laughter. You feel yourself falling as Eridan pulls you down onto your bed on top of him, and the two of you lay there for a while, giggling. You tilt your head up on his chest, and see his wide grin, his piranha-like teeth showing. You stretch your arms up and grab his horns, feeling the cool, smooth texture under your fingers. “You’re crazy.” You giggle, still feeling giddy from the tickle-torture.   
Eridan kind of snickers and kisses the top of your head, softly. “Nope, definitely no side gills.”


End file.
